peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 131
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-05 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1997 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes Tracklisting 07 May 1997 to 00:40:10 *Savas Pascalides: Untitled (12" - Sugarland Express) Kurbel KUR 06 *Justin Berkovi: Gaddster (12" - 01273 Predicaments) Force Inc. Music Works FIM 126 *We™: Magnesium Flares (album - As Is) Asphodel ASP 0971 *Tekware: Nostalgia (12") Grand Larceny GL 013 *Juno Reactor: God Is God (12") Blue Room *Merricks: Schwabling Girls (LP - The Sound Of Munich) Sub-Up *Vision: The 28 (12" - The 28 / Unmistakeable) FT 08 May 1997 00:40:10 - 01:47:42 *unknown: Mighty Mouse (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD *KLF & Extreme Noise Terror: 3 A.M. Eternal (7")' (KLF Communications) snippet *Morwell Unlimited Meets King Tubby's: Sky Ride (album - Dub Me) Blood & Fire BAFLP 018 *Sedition; Redeath To Disco () Chocket's Tunes *Zion Train: Follow Like Wolves (album - Single Minded) China 0630-18995-2 *Gary Numan: Cars (Dave Clarke Remix) (12" - Random Mixes Of Gary Numan Vol. 2.2) Beggars Banquet Random 2.2 *Max Reich: Made In Sweden (album - Swedish Workout) Millenium MILL 044-CD Future Sound Of London live session * *:(JP: 'Can you hear me, Garry (Cobains)? There's an amazing delay actually on our voices.') *:(GC: 'Yeah, hi John.') *:(JP: 'Very strange. Spooky.') *:(GC: 'Are you there, John? John Peel? Speak to me.') *:(JP: 'I think you've started. Without me.') *:(GC: 'Speak to me, John. Speak.') *:(JP: 'It's all on tape, by the way, listeners. They're in a back room watching television.') *:(GC: 'John? I can't hear you, John. Is there a question? Are you nervous about the tribal gathering, John?') *:(JP: 'Certainly am.') *:(GC: 'What are you going to play?') *:(JP: 'Down Down by Status Quo?') *:(GC laughs.') *Tudor Oak *The Shining Path *Trying To Make Impermanent Things Permanent *Thinking About Thinking About Thinking *How To Be A Genuine Fake :(GC: 'Are you going back to Peel Mansions (sic) now?') :(JP: 'In about twenty minutes.') :(GC: 'Are you looking forward to that?') :(JP: 'Very much indeed. Not been home for three days. Not a city boy. You could go on doing this all night, couldn't you?') :(GC: 'Good night.') :(JP: 'Good night. Future Sound of London, live from their own studio. Extraordinary. What is it? Is it a session? I don't know, but wonderful and well worth doing again at some stage. I was wrong in one sense, in that in ten, fifteen years' time, people won't be making records at all: they'll be doing something like that.') *Cable: From Here You Can See Yourself (album - When Animals Attack) Infectious INFECT35LP snippet *Ras Shiloh: Trodding (7") Penthouse *Third Eye Foundation: The Star's Gone Out (album - Ghost) Domino WIG32 13 May 1997 01:47:42-02:37:11 *Fire Facts: Judgement Day (7") Incredible Music *Luke Vibert: ‘Fused Into Music (12" promo – Do Unto Others) Mo Wax *Amp: Shadowfall (album – Astralmoonbeamprojections) Kranky *Micky Skeedale: Hey Ho Let’s Go (12" – Here We Go Again) Angel Atom *We™: Believe Porpoise (album - As Is) Asphodel ASP 0971 *Stock, Hausen & Walkman: Buy Me (7") Hot Air *Gollum & Gary D: Black Arrows (Poisoned Tip Mix) by DJ M-Zone (12") UK44 *Bill Ding: Outbreak (CD – Trust In God, But Tie Up Your Camel) Hefty *Chania River Boys: Wendo Ni Wendo (Cassette – Tigana Now Nemed Kum Noga) Esther *Sizzla: Babylon Cowboy (7") XTerminator *Stereolab & Nurse With Wound: Simple Headphone Mind (12") Duophonic Super 45 DS33-11 14 May 1997 02:37:11-03:28:52 *Tracer: Offering (12" - Poisoned) Radius *Devon Irons: Vampire (3xCD Album - Lee Scratch Perry - Arkology) Island Jamaica *3RA1N1AC: Fresh New Eyes (12" - Electro-Shock For President) Touch And Go *Ivor Cutler: My Vest (CD Album - A Wet Handle) Creation start only *Scott Brown: Wheel Of Fortune (12") Evolution *Kay Starr: Wheel Of Fortune (7") Capitol start only *DJ Sneak: Damage (12" - Polyester 3) Henry Street *Growling Mad Scientists: Jaws (v/a CD Album - Resonance Mood) Matsuri *Morwell Unlimited Meets King Tubby: Bald Head (LP - Dub Me) Blood & Fire *Dee’Pulse & X-Plorer: E-Raizor (12" - Re-Build) Gyration GY 003 *Bowery Electric: Beat - Disjecta Mix (12" - Without Stopping) Kranky *M-Zone: Earra (12" - Mars E.P.) New Plannet 15 May 1997 03:28:52-03:56:44 *Frankie Paul & Yellowman: ‘More Oil Inna Mi Lamp (7 inch)’ Black Scorpio *DJ SS: Bronze (12") Formation Colour Series BRZ001 *Suckle: ‘Symposium (7 inch)’ Detox Artifacts *Orichalcum & The Deviant: ‘The Curse Of Uqbhar mix (2xLP - Orichalcum & The Deviant)' TIP Records *Kid Loco: Cosmic Supernatural () Yellow Productions *DJ Sy & Billy Daniel Bunter: Connect Your Step 20 May 1997 03:56:44 on *Luke Vibert: Dance Music (12" - Do Unto Others) Mo Wax MW 071 File ;Name *dat_131.mp3 ;Length *04:00:20 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1997 Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Mixtape Category:Available online Category:Peel shows